1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a separator for gas under pressure, and, more particularly, to a separator that filters the gas in a second or third phase.
2. Description of Related Art
A separator is used to remove water and particulate materials from a pressurized gas, for example, a gas at approximately 280-1500 psig at 100° F. The gas may be natural gas, air, or any other gas. A three phase separator allows the gas to pass through three phases. Initially, in a first phase, the gas passes a centrifugal separator that removes large particles of liquid and debris and slows the velocity of the passing gas. Initial velocity of the gas may be less than 3 ft/sec. Next, in a second phase, the gas passes through a demister (or vane) to collect moisture in micron size and create droplets that fall to the bottom of the separator. Lastly, in a third phase, the gas passes through a filter to remove particulate materials and any remaining water. A radial velocity of the gas impacting on a surface area of the filter may be ≦0.3 ft/sec. A two phase separator does not include the demister.
Current three phase (or two phase) separators utilize a filter that follows an inside-out flow principle. Gas flows from a hollow interior of the filter, through a filtering medium, and to the exterior of the filter. When using these types of filters, a high number of filters used in tandem are required in order to filter out all of the particulate materials and water. Typically, multiple sumps must be positioned to capture the water removed from the gas passing through the filter.
Since the gas is entering the separator at a high pressure, an access cover (that provides access to the interior of the separator) must be securely held in place. The cover is typically secured to a housing of the separator using a series of nuts and bolts surrounding a perimeter of the cover. In order to access the filter, or the interior of the separator near the filter, all of the nuts and bolts must first be removed. Once the task is completed, the nuts and bolts are reinserted. This is a labor and time intensive procedure.
Thus, a need exists to provide a separator that uses fewer filters and sumps. A need also exists to provide a cover that can be used with high pressure gas, yet can be easily and quickly removed from the separator housing.